


Halloween Night, Movie Night

by LovingAlex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas loves his little family, Domestic Bliss, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Like, Peaceful, Scary Movies, eight packets worth, family love, loads of popcorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingAlex/pseuds/LovingAlex
Summary: Ever since they were kids, it's been the Winchester tradition to binge watch horrible scary movies on Halloween. Time to get the popcorn ready.





	Halloween Night, Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! This is my first canon verse SPN fic, so I kinda just concentrate mainly on Dean and Cas so that I don’t mess up Sam or Jack. Once I’m more intuned with their characters I’ll definitely give them bigger roles in things. I love ‘em, but I don’t want to botch them XD (Also, as a little unexpected nod to Halloween, this is coincidentally my 13th work on this sight lol)

When Cas enters the kitchen, he’s met with the strong smell of popcorn. Dean stands at the stove popping more while four bowls rest on the island behind them. Two are almost overflowing with kernels while the third one sits half full and the fourth one empty.

 

“That’s a lot of popcorn. Are you having another movie night?” he asks. 

 

Dean chuckles, turning around to pour more kernels into the third bowl and start making even more. “Duh. It’s Halloween night! Watching crappy horror movies is a Winchester tradition!”

 

Cas takes a seat at the island and sneaks a kernel into his mouth before asking, “Which horror movies did you choose? I admit that I haven’t seen one before.”

 

Dean turns to him in shock. “What!? Not even Friday the Thirteenth, or Nightmare on Elm Street, or even Texas Chainsaw? Children of the Candy Corn?” Cas shakes his head and Dean continues listing off movies to see if Cas knows them. “The Saw franchise? Chucky? Jeepers Creepers? Nothing? Not even the shitty ones like My Bloody Valentine or that one House of Wax movie? Or an oldy like the first Exorcist?”

 

“None.”

 

Dean puts a hand to his chest in mock hurt. “That pains me, buddy. It really does. This is the Star Wars debacle all over again!” He pours kernels into the last bowl and starts up the final batch of popcorn. 

 

“We planned to binge some Rob Zombie movies, but this is just a crime! Which ones do you think we should watch first? No, nevermind, stupid question, you wouldn’t know the answer.” At this point Dean is just rambling on about the benefits each one would have if they’re watched first. It’s nice to see Dean so excited, to babble on about things he enjoys. Cas makes sure to soak up every moment.

 

Dean finishes the popcorn by pouring liquid butter all over the four bowls and hands Cas two of them to carry. “It all comes down to either the Nightmare on Elm Street or the Chucky franchises. I guess we can start with Chucky since it has less movies than Elm Street. Only by one since a new Chucky came out last year, but close enough.”

 

Sam and Jack are waiting for them when they get to the lounge room that Dean affectionately calls The Dean Cave (he’s the only one that calls it that, but Cas will admit that he calls it that too whenever it just the two of them) and they pass out bowls so that they each have their own.

 

Everyone gets situated while Dean gets the movies set up. “I’ve made the executive decision, --as the one in charge of movie night-- that we’ll be watching the Chucky movies instead of Rob Zombie.”

 

Sam lets out a disappointed groan. “But Dean, House of 1000 Corpses! You love that one! It has that one guy from that show you like. Dwane or something,” He argues.

 

“A. His name is Dwight and he’s the assistant  _ to _ regional manager at Dunder Mifflin. And two, keep complaining and we’ll watch IT.” Sam turns pale at just the mention of the spooky clown movie.

 

“I don’t think that’s how you say--” Jack starts, but Cas motions for him to let it go. Dean is always correcting Cas when he gets a saying wrong, but he’s learned it’s best not to correct Dean when he does the same thing.

 

“Cas has never seen them, so we’re watching them. Period. End of story.”

 

Sam mumbles something under his breath as he plops into one of the recliners. Something along the lines of “should keep it that way” and “would be doing him a favor” but Cas can’t be sure.

 

Jack follows Sam’s lead and curls up in the other recliner, already shoveling handfuls of popcorn into his mouth. Cas sits on the side of the couch closest to Jack. When Dean is done setting up, he joins Cas on the couch, sitting on the end closest to Sam. Since it’s such a small couch, this still only leaves a few inches between them.

 

They sit in silence while the movie plays. That is, until the man, Chucky, performs the spell to link himself to the doll. Cas speaks up. “I know of a spell that has similar results, but requires much more preparation, a longer incantation, and many more ingredients, including the vertebrae of the Lepidodactylus listeri, an Australian lizard now considered extinct, and the taste buds of an adulterer that is over the age of fifty and was never caught. The whole tongue is usually needed.” 

 

Sam slowly turns his head towards Cas, eyebrows raised in question. Dean turns to him and says, “shut up and just watch the movie,” but his words don’t match his face or gentle tone. Cas would almost say that it was a fond expression, but that was doubtful. Cas keeps his rambling to himself either way.

 

…

 

There’s only a ten minutes left of the first movie when Jack says he’s run out of popcorn. Cas lets him have his bowl that he’s barely touched and Dean moves his own bowl closer to Cas so that they can share.

 

…

 

Half way through Child’s Play 3, Jack gets up and takes Sam’s bowl, which was balanced precariously on the arm of the recliner while Sam himself is fast asleep. Even with the chair open and fully reclined, the man still barely fits in it when he’s all sprawled out like he is.

 

His lips tug up into a small smile. Not because of how ridiculous Sam looks, but because of the soft look Dean gives his little brother.

 

…

 

They finish up The Bride of Chucky and Cas finds it to be his favorite so far. He doesn’t know why, though, and just brushes it off. 

 

…

 

The Seed of Chucky is just starting when Cas hears a slight snore. He thinks it’s Sam at first, but it sounds too close. When he looks over, he finds Dean passed out next to him. One arm cradles his head on the armrest and the other one lays limp between them.

 

Cas hesitates for a moment before reaching over the last few inches to link his fingers with Dean’s. 

 

Cas glances over at Jack, who has a handful of popcorn frozen halfway to his mouth, his attention so rapt to the movie he forgot what he was doing. Cas gets it. He most likely relates to the Glen/Glenda doll character. Which is understandable. The similarities are hard to miss. 

 

A feeling of right, of belonging and contentedness and adoration blooms inside of Cas. 

 

This is his family. 

 

And he loves them with every part of his being.

 

…

 

When the movie ends, he tells Jack that if he wants to watch the last two, he’ll have to do it in his own room. To let the brothers rest. They definitely deserve it.

 

Jack takes the last of the popcorn with him and Cas has to hold back a chuckle. The kid really likes the buttery treat.

 

Once he’s gone, Cas situates Dean to a more comfortable position on the couch and grabs a blanket for each brother, placing one over Sam and then one over Dean. He runs a gentle hand through Dean’s hair, taking in his peaceful expression. 

 

Yes, they deserve this peace... 

  
  
  
  
  


And so much more.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I kinda coined Jack off as a mixture of his personality and how my little 8yr old brother acts when we watch movies. Aka kids really freaking love popcorn for some reason. Also, I’ve only watched the first Child’s Play and the two other Chucky movies mentioned, and I love Rob Zombie’s songs but the only movie of his I’ve seen is House of a 1000 Corpses hence it’s the only one mentioned. (And I didn’t include the Halloween franchise cause of the fact that if someone mentioned the Halloween movies, Cas would get confused XD “Halloween is a holiday??? What do you mean???”)


End file.
